In the construction industry, post frame metal building materials are attached to the wooden frame structure with various types of wood fasteners. However, current wood fastener thread designs have a tendency to back-out over time, thus weakening the connection and the building's structural integrity. Additionally, known fasteners can have a tendency to break during installation due to high drive torques in certain high density materials, as well as having a tendency to strip-out in certain low density materials.